


Sparky's Father

by timelordderpy



Category: Cars (Movies), Planes (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Human, Canon Disabled Character, Child Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Enemies to Friends, Family Issues, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Guilt, Meet the Family, Multiple References, Nightmares, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Pets, Redemption, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordderpy/pseuds/timelordderpy
Summary: Sparky's past is coming back to haunt him along with someone he never wanted to see again





	Sparky's Father

It’s just a normal day in Propwash Junction.

Dusty is enjoying a small conversation with Leadbottom. Earlier on he found out that the only reason Leadbottom wanted him to go back to crop dusting so much was because he missed talking with him. Dottie is cleaning up her workshop. Chug is filling up some planes. While all the others are doing their own thing, Skipper is getting a little worried about Sparky because he’s been rather quiet lately. Sparky been really scared because of the nightmares he’s been having and is worried he might come back.

In Propwash Junction, the gang are hanging out at Honkers just chatting about the next Wings Around The Globe Race. Then Dusty asked,

“Has anyone else noticed anything strange about Sparky lately?”

Dottie replied, “Now that you mention it he has been really quiet.”

“Think something serious might be bugging him?” Leadbottom asked taking a sip of his drink.

“I’m not sure, I tried talking to him about it earlier today and then he just snapped at me.” Chug added.

“He did?” Skipper asked “Maybe I should go talk to the kid.”

Skipper added backing up his wheelchair and rolling out the door.

“I sure hope Sparky’s okay.” Chug replied, worried about his friend. Dusty put arm around Chug’s shoulder reassuring him, but still worried about Sparky himself.

Skipper rolled into the house and spotted the young 21 year old sitting on the edge of the bed crying silently. Skipper rolled up to the side of the bed.

“Sparky?”

“Skipper!”

Sparky’s head shot up and turned to face the elder man rolling next to him and hopping on the bed.

“Sparky...is everything okay?” he asked.

“Y..Yeah of course, everything’s...just fine.”

Sparky replied suddenly turning his gaze to the floor and wiping away his tears, only for new ones to form soon after. Skipper put an arm around him and said.

“Sparky you know you can talk to me about anything.” Sparky closed his eyes and sighed, seeing no use in trying to escape.

“Well.. it’s going to be hard to understand unless I start from the beginning..(Sigh) you see..”

Flashback..

One day when I used to live in this small town called Anchorville, I was 6 and I lived with my dad Flash and my mom Blaze. I was playing in my treehouse when my dad asked me to come down. I didn’t know why but I saw him crying. He had picked me up in his arms and told that my mom had died, she was killed by a drunk truck driver that didn’t stop for a red light. I didn’t want to believe him and ran up to my room and locked the door. I was hoping and praying that it wasn’t true...but it was. A week passed by and it just got worse when my dad started drinking. He went for a walk one day trying to heal his broken heart and by mistake ended up at a bar. He started calling me names and telling I can’t do anything right. I stopped having him drive me to school and walked, it wasn’t that far so I didn’t mind.

_She walks to school with the lunch she’s packed. Nobody knows what she’s holding back. Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday. She hides the bruises with the linen and lace,oh_

I also started wearing long sleeve shirts just to hide all the bruises I got. No one ever asked me what’s wrong, sometimes I thought they didn’t even care.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn’t asked. It’s hard to see the pain behind the mask. Bearing the burden of a secret storm. Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

It just felt so lonely, I had no one.

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can’t rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she’s loved concrete angel_

Every night I’d dream that she’d come back and everything will be happy again, but I would also cry because I know...she won’t, and my dad would beat me more each night.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night. The neighbors hear but they turn out the light. A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate. When morning comes it will be too late_

I just wanted my family back and all of the pain to go away. When I had the chance I left my dad and joined the navy, the one place I know he can’t reach me.

_Through the winds and the rain she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can’t rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place where she’s loved concrete angel_

But still every night I would dream that my mom was still here and we were happy, and still cry because I know we’re not.

_A statue stands in a shaded place. An angel girl with an upturned face. A name is written on a polished rock. A broken heart that the world forgot_

But then when I came to Propwash I felt happier because I had found what I lost a long time ago… a family.

_Through the winds and the rains she stands hard as a stone. In a world that she can’t rise above. But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place. Where she’s loved concrete angel_

...End of flashback

Skipper just sat there completely stunned. He had never thought that Sparky had such a childhood. Moments later after finishing his back story Sparky started crying once again. Skipper slowly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Sparky trying to calm boy and said

“Don’t you worry son If your dad even tries to lay a finger on you he’ll have to get through all of us. We won’t let anything happen to you. That I promise.”

Sparky smiled up at Skipper and replied

“Thanks Skipper.”

“Volo pro veritas.”

“Volo pro veritas.”

The next day…

It’s a bright and sunny day in Propwash Junction. Everyone in Propwash is enjoying their day at the pool. Dusty want to invite his friends from Piston Peak Air Attack. But sadly a bright sunny day like this there’s a good possibility of a fire popping up. which is also why Dusty and Mayday are sticking close to the fire station just incase. Though...Dusty’s still thinking about what the day would be like if they are here.

After Dusty was certified to be a firefighter, when he got back to Propwash and the Corn Festival ended Dusty decided to check out the show Blade used to star in, and immediately got a good feel of both Blade and Nick’s personality. Nick was a bit of a real easy going guy with a little anger issue, but he took his job seriously. Blade wasn't that different than he is today, but still he knew how to have fun back then.

Dusty thought that Nick’s death is why Blade isn’t like the way he was when he was acting. Blade and Nick always had the best times together and to Blade it’s just not as much fun without him. He can respect that...however, that still won’t stop Dusty from _accidentally_ pushing him into the pool.

The Smokejumpers, aside from Pinecone and Dynamite, will be running all around Propwash hitting everyone with water balloons. And of course would be too afraid to even think about hitting Blade, Windlifter, and Skipper, but would however make the mistake of hitting Maru with a full load of balloons. Then they would be running away from a _Better Than New Extremely Modified Water Hose Blaster._

_Yeah. Never hit Maru with a water balloon...Really, one should never hit Maru period._

Pinecone, Dynamite, Dipper, and Patch will be playing ball in the pool with everyone. Though, Windlifter and Cabbie would be the only ones just sitting in lounge chairs relaxing.

“Hey there Chug.”

Sparky walked up to his friend and sat next to him on the edge of the pool.

“Oh, hey Sparky what’s up?” Chug asked turning his head to Sparky.

“Well, I wanted to apologize for how I snapped at you yesterday. I’ve been going through a lot of emotional things lately and I sorta took it out on you. I’m really sorry.”

Chug wrapped an arm around Sparky and said

“Hey, don’t worry about it Sparky. To be honest it was kinda my fault for butting in. Whatever it is you’re going through it’s your business and it’s not my job to get involved.”

Sparky responded with

“But you were just being a good friend. You saw that I was upset and you were just trying to help. You don’t have anything to apologize for.”

Chug replied

“It’s true that I was worried about you, you’re my best friend after all. But still I shouldn’t have tried to pressure you into talking if you didn’t want to. I wasn’t really being a good friend at that time. Really all I should have done was wait until you were ready to talk about it and then do my best to comfort and cheer you up.”

Sparky repeated “Still, I had no right to shout at you like I did.”

Chug smiled and pulled Sparky into a brotherly hug

“No problem. Everything’s all good now and we’re still best friends.”

Sparky smiled and returned the hug. They pulled away, still with an arm around his shoulder, then Chug said

“besides…” He paused and started singing

_“You’ve been such a good friend_

_I’ve known you since I don’t know when_

_We’ve got lots of friends,_

_But they Come and go_

_Even though we’ve never said it_

_There’s something that the two of us both know.”_

Sparky joins in..

_“Together forever no matter how long_

_From now until the end of time_

_We’ll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That’s how long we’ll stay_

_Together and forever more.”_

Sparky

_“Always gone the extra mile_

_Depended on you all the while_

_Even in the good and bad times_

_You will see_

_From now until our journey’s end_

_You know you can always count on me.”_

Both

_“Together forever no matter how long_

_From now until the end of time_

_We’ll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That’s how long we’ll stay_

_Together and forever more.”_

Chug

_“No matter where our destiny leads,_

_I’ll be there for you_

_Always come through_

_And that you can believe.”_

Both

_“Together forever_

_No matter how long_

_From now until the end of time_

_We’ll be together and you can be sure_

_That forever and a day_

_That’s how long we’ll stay_

_Together and forever more.”_

They both shared another brotherly hug and Chug said

“We’ll always be best friends Sparky.”

“Together and forever.”

A few days later…

At the team RPX headquarters, Ned and Zed are wrestling each other for the only unbroken game controller

“Come on Ned gimme that thing!”

Zed shouted trying to pull the controller out of his brother’s hand.

“Dude! I’m in the middle of a game Zed!” Ned shouted pulling back at the controller.

“Ya! My game cause it’s My turn!”

“GIVE ME THE CONTROLLER!!!”

“ NO! LET GO!!!”

“IT. IS. MY. TURN!!!”

Ripslinger was sitting at a coffee table talking with his secretary Mindy.

“I’m not so sure about this Mindy. I mean I really want to make things right between us. But I'm positive that Dottie is going to throw every tool she has at me as soon as I'm spotted...”

He paused, shook in fear and gulped. “ And I don't even want to think about what that coach of his will do when he spots me…”

He was interrupted by.

“YOU’RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT YOU LITTLE GRASS STAIN!!!” Zed shouted.

He was leaning on the couch viciously trying to wrestle the controller from Ned, before Ned grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward. Grunting and growling at each other, Zed screamed when Ned finally snatched the controller out of his brother’s hands. While giggling in victory Ned hopped back onto the head of the couch and continued his game.

Ripslinger looked over to them and in an annoyed voice said

“Can you two at least try to get along with each other?”

“NED!!!” Zed shouted back at his brother.

“LOOK DUDE I'LL GIVE YOU BACK THE CONTROLLER AS SOON AS MINDY GIVES BACK MY AIRPLANE!!!”

Ned shouted in reply facing in Mindy’s direction for emphasis. Zed growled loudly and yanked Ned back off the couch and both continued wrestling for the controller again. And Mindy simply replied

“Not going to happen. How else am I going to keep you from breaking stuff.”

Still keeping Ned’s RC airplane and it's controller in her lap.

“And as for you mister, you can’t keep letting those two scare you so much. And I’m sure that Dusty can keep them away long enough for you to explain everything.” Mindy continued.

“But do you really think that he’ll even forgive me after all I did?” Ripslinger replied now facing the floor thinking back to the day he lost the Wings Around The Globe Race and his mom was disappointed...

Flashback…

Ripslinger’s family limo driver had just pulled into the enormous driveway of his mansion. He got out and walked up to the front. Before he could grab the handle his mother had opened the door and looked at her son with a disapproving expression. Ripslinger tried his best to put on a convincing smile and said

“H-Hello Mother. How was your day today. You look beautiful by the way.”

Ripslinger’s mother kept her expression straight and spoke

“I was having a wonderful day watching the race and waiting for my son to come in first place. But it seems I was wrong when he came in second place. Now. Seeing as this is your first loss. Shocking as it is. I will let it go with a warning. However, I will be telling your father about this mistake of yours. And remember that you are a winner. And let’s try to keep it that way. I will also be ordering your coach to give you an extra 3 hours of training to ensure you don’t lose the next race (Even though he’s already training for 3 hours right now). I raised a winner not a pathetic loser. As a rich family we must always think of our social standing and respect the family name. We are a family of winners. Don't ever forget that Ripslinger. EVER!”

After shouting the last word his mother then walked off leaving his son standing in the doorway. Ripslinger just stood there on the verge of bursting into tears. For his whole life his mother had taught him how to live life in a rich family and because of this he has no real friends at all. The only friends he have are Ned, Zed, and Mindy. He decided not to go inside, so he dropped his bags at the floor then turned toward the backyard. As he walks, he started thinking about everything his mother had just said, and unintentionally began to sing…

_“If I’m a diamond then why do I feel so rough_

_I’m strong as a stone_

_Even that’s not enough_

_There’s something jagged in me_

_And I’ve made such mistakes_

_I thought that diamonds were hard_

_Though I feel I could break_

_Would you believe_

_That I’ve always wished I could be somebody else? Yet I can’t see_

_What I need to do to be that someone I want to be_

_I’ve been told my whole life_

_What to do, what to say_

_Nobody showed me that_

_There might be some better way_

_And now I feel like I’m lost_

_I don’t know what to do_

_The ground is sinking away_

_I’m about to fall through_

_Would you believe_

_That I’ve always wished I could be somebody else_

_Yet I can't see_

_What I need to do to be that someone I want to be._

_To be that someone I want to be.”_

End of flashback…

...CRASH!!!

“Who's turn is it now tough guy! Who's turn is it now!” Zed mocked Ned, who he has in a headlock.

Ripslinger’s eye twitched, getting annoyed he stood up and shouted

“That's it! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO! YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME A MIGRAINE! KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!”

Scared by Ripslinger’s sudden outburst, Ned and Zed immediately ceased fighting and clung to each other and replied

“Yes Boss!”

Ripslinger signed, _Again with the boss thing_ … Ripslinger had already told Ned and Zed that he didn’t want them calling his Boss anymore.

“Sorry about that guys, and I’ve already told you that I don’t want you calling me your boss anymore.”

Ripslinger sat back in his chair, Ned and Zed gave a sheepish grin and walked up to the table where Ripslinger and Mindy are sitting. Zed asked

“So, when are you going to talk with Dusty?”

“We’re heading to Propwash Junction tomorrow.” Ripslinger replied still nervous and scared as to how things will work out.

A few days went by and Sparky’s starting to feel a lot better and he hasn’t had a single nightmare about his dad since then. While taking a relaxing walk around Propwash, he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Turning his attention to the entrance of Propwash Junction his eyes widened when he saw who was there. Ripslinger! Sparky was stunned… Ripslinger! What is he doing here? No doubt he’s here to cause trouble. Sparky put on a stern face and walked up to Ripslinger and his team at the entrance and demanded

“What are you doing here? Out to cause some more trouble?”

Ripslinger stood there a little nervous and said “No. nothing like that I just wanted to talk.. with Dusty is all.”

Sparky gives him a look disbelief.

“Honestly, I swear. I just want to talk.”

“And what exactly is it you want to talk about?” Sparky spoke in a rude tone.

“I-I want to apologize.” Ripslinger replied.

“Apologize. For what? For trying to kill Dusty!” Sparky spat out in disgust.

“Yes.” was all he said turn his gaze to the ground, unable to look him in the eyes.

“And everything else I did to him. It was wrong. And I was wrong. I shouldn’t have done what I did and I’m sorry.”

Sparky stood there shocked. The way Ripslinger spoke and the way he’s standing is… could he really be telling the truth. Sparky decided to give him a chance, and if he does try anything we’ll all be here to back-up Dusty.

“Alright. I believe you. But no funny stuff. Do I make myself clear.” Sparky said.

Ripslinger gulped in reply “Crystal.”

...

“ARE YOU CRAZY!”

Dottie shouted at Sparky, while she and the others watch Dusty’s and Ripslinger’s conversation.

“What is he even doing here!”

Sparky replied in a calm tone. “I just thought he deserved a second chance.”

“Ripslinger? A second chance? Are you even listening to yourself?” Dottie implied crossing her arms.

Sparky replied

“Are you even listening to yourself? I was just doing what Dusty would do. Don’t you think that Dusty would give Ripslinger a second chance, even after what he did. Dusty always says everyone deserves a second chance no matter who they are.”

Dottie opened her mouth to speak then closed it and just crossed her arms again and pouted. Sparky crossed his arms too and said

“Exactly.”

“Has anyone else noticed that those two have been hiding behind that tree ever since I got here.”

Skipper spoke up nodding his head over to said tree where Ned and Zed are hiding.

“Well it’s kinda hard not to be afraid...of...you…”

Skipper glared at Chug as he tried to explain.

“(gulp) Uh...what I mean...is...uh…”

Chug quickly ducked behind Leadbottom,

“Nevermind.”

Skipper seced glaring at Chug and continued to watch Dusty’s and Ripslinger’s conversation. Looking through the window, Dusty smiled at Ripslinger and they both shook hands, then Dusty lead the way outside. At that moment everyone figured that everything went well. They both walk out the door to meet everyone waiting for them and Mindy walked up next to Ripslinger while Ned and Zed continued to hide behind the tree.

Leadbottom spoke up “ So. How did it go?” Dusty put a hand on Ripslinger’s shoulder and said

“I say everything’s all good between us. Right.”

Ripslinger replied “Right.”

In his mind saying I finally have a real friend. Though the others were still a little unsure of how to react or what to say, but if Dusty says it’s good then it’s good. However, it will still take the others some time to accept Ripslinger as a real friend, but he can understand that.

The next day…

Since Ripslinger had made amends with Dusty, Dusty thought that it would be a good idea to make good with the others racers. Ripslinger was a little nervous at first, but Dusty offered to go with him so he can help explain everything to the other racers. Dusty had also warned Ripslinger that he might be getting a slap to the face from Ishani for using her, but Ripslinger had already anticipated that. So Dusty is off with his new friend to help him make good with all the other racers.

Somewhere back in the town of Anchorville…

A small beat up looking house stood at the end of a neighboring area. Inside the house there sat man with blonde, flat, messy hair. Wearing baggy torn and stained blue jeans. A worn out white T-shirt, also covered in beer stains and burnt with cigarette ashes. Sitting at a worn down kitchen counter with a cigarette in one hand and a beer bottle in the other. Flash, yet again failed to stop his drinking and smoking problem. After many failed attempts to stop, he eventually gave in and let himself become victim to this addition. The man that he used to be is now lost in this addition, and nothing but angry, hate, and discuss now control him.

_It starts with one time to fit in_

_Addiction slowly setting in_

_I drifted off into dismay_

 

_Eyes looking back at me_

_I can’t even see your face_

_The pressure is closing in_

_It’s taken me again_

 

_Wait, it’s all that I can take_

_And every single day_

_A part of my soul is fading_

_But now, by letting go somehow_

_Unshackled and unbound_

_I’m calling out your name I’m fading_

_So save me_

_From what I’ve become_

 

_It’s like a force that’s pulling you_

_It’s empty promise hides the truth_

 

_Eyes looking back at me_

_I can’t even see your face_

_The pressure is closing in_

_It’s taken me again_

 

_Wait, It’s all that I can take_

_And every single day_

_A part of my soul is fading_

_But now by letting go somehow_

_Unshackled and unbound_

_I’m calling out your name_

_I’m fading_

_So save me_

_From what I’ve become_

 

_Just about to break_

_Help me see the way_

_I shatter into pieces on the floor_

 

_Wait, It’s all that I can take_

_And every single day_

_A part of my soul is fading_

_But now by letting go somehow_

_Unshackled and unbound_

_I’m calling out your name_

_I’m fading_

 

_Oh! Wait, It’s all that I can take_

_And every single day_

_A part of my soul is fading_

_But now by letting go somehow_

_Unshackled and unbound_

_I’m calling out your name_

_I’m fading_

_So save me_

_From what I’ve become_

Most of which now, have driven him into the thought that his own son is to blame for all this.

“And perhaps now is the time to pay him a little visit.” Flash thought. (Oh-no.)

Back in propwash junction…

Sparky had just shot up out of his bed after having another nightmare. He thought that the nightmares were finally over, but it seems he was wrong. He sat on his bed pulling his legs close and started crying. Skipper had rolled into his room. Sparky had also been unaware that he had shouted when he’d woken up from his nightmare and Skipper rolled in to check on him and looking at Sparky sitting on his bed crying. Skipper, not so sure what to say just rolled up next to his bed, hopped off his wheelchair and onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around the boy and pulling him into a comforting hug. Sparky buried his face in Skipper’s chest and continued to cry. Thinking about his childhood how his life was growing up with a dad that drinks and smokes 24/7 and just wishing that he would stop.

_I remember looking up_

_To look up to him_

_And I remember most the time_

_He wasn’t there_

_I’d be waiting at the door_

_When he got home at night_

_He’d pass me by_

_To go pass out in his chair_

 

_And I’d say_

_Walk a little straighter, daddy_

_You’re swaying side to side_

_Your footsteps make me dizzy_

_And no matter how hard I try_

_I keep trippin’ and stumblin’_

_If you’d look down here you’d see_

_Walk a little straighter, daddy_

_You’re leading me_

 

_Well he stumbled in the gym_

_On graduation day_

_And I couldn’t help but feel so ashamed_

_And I wasn’t surprised a bit_

_When he didn’t stay_

_He stumbled out before they called my name_

 

_And I thought_

_Walk a little straighter, daddy_

_You’re swaying side to side_

_It’s not just me who’s watching_

_You’ve caught everybody’s eye_

_And you’re trippin’ and stumblin’_

_And even though I’ve turned eighteen_

_Walk a little straighter, daddy_

_You’re still leading me_

 

_The old man’s still like he always was_

_But I love him anyway_

_And if I’ve learned one thing from him_

_It’s my kids will never have to say_

 

_Walk a little straighter, daddy_

_You’re swaying side to side_

_Your footsteps make me dizzy_

_And no matter how I try_

_I keep trippin’ and stumblin’_

_If you’d look down here you’d see_

_Walk a little straighter, daddy_

_You’re leading me_

 

_Yeah, Walk a little straighter, daddy_

_You’re leading me_

Then, suddenly an idea of how to comfort Sparky came to Skipper’s mind, and he started singing to him.

_Come stop your crying_

_It will be alright_

_Just take my hand_

_And hold it tight_

 

_I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don’t you cry_

 

_For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us_

_Can’t be broken_

_I will be here_

_Don’t you cry_

 

_‘Cause you’ll be in my heart_

_Yes, you’ll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

_You’ll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You’ll be here in my heart_

_Always_

 

_Why can’t they understand the way we feel_

_They just don’t trust what they can’t explain_

_I know we’re different, but deep inside us_

_We’re not that different at all_

 

_And You’ll be in my heart_

_Yes, you’ll be in my heart_

_From this day on_

_Now and forever more_

 

_Don’t listen to them_

_‘Cause what do they know_

_We need each other, to have, to hold_

_They’ll see in time, I know_

 

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you_

_But you got to hold on_

_They’ll see in time, I know_

_We’ll show them together_

 

_‘Cause you’ll be in my heart_

_Believe me, you’ll be in my heart_

_I’ll be there from this day on_

_Now and forever more_

 

_You’ll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You’ll be here in my heart_

_Always_

 

_Always I’ll be with you_

_I’ll be there for you always_

_Always and always_

 

_Just look over your shoulders_

_Just look over your shoulders_

_Just look over your shoulders_

_I’ll be there_

_Always..._

 

“ Feeling better.”

Skipper asked still hugging Sparky. He nodded and laid back down in bed. Skipper carefully got off the bed and back in his wheelchair, he then tucked Sparky in and rolled back to his room and into bed.

 

The past month, Dusty had helped Ripslinger make peace with Bulldog, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, and Ishani. And as expected, Ishani gave Ripslinger one good slap to the face. But Ripslinger wanted to do a little more to really show everyone that he’s really sorry. So to do it, he invited Dusty, Bulldog, El Chupacabra, Rochelle, and Ishani to spend a week at his mansion, just to prove to them he’s really changed. Neither Dusty nor the other racers have been to a mansion before, and they can all see that Ripslinger is really trying to prove himself, so they all agreed. They weren’t surprised to find out that Ripslinger has his own personal limo driver. What really caught them off guard is how ginormous his house is.

“Holy Cow!” Dusty shouted, He and the other racers stared wide eyed at the football field sized front yard leading up the castle like structure in front of them. The whole thing looks likes a family of giants could live in there. It’s hard to even imagine how much money these people have. Well, Ripslinger gets paid $38 million dollars in racing. It also helps that his dad is a lawyer has a net worth of $1.1 billion dollars. His mom is a fashion designer with a net worth of $1 billion dollars. El Chu finally broke the silence and asked

“Senor Ripslinger. How are you able to afford such a ginormous house.”

“Well…” Ripslinger started, giving his friends and sheepish grin while scratching the back of his neck and continued

“My dad is a lawyer and his net worth is of $1.1 billion dollars. While my mom is world famous fashion designer with a net worth of $1 billion dollars. And it also helps that I get paid $38 million dollars in racing. Which means my family has over a billion dollars. Hehe.”

Ripslinger looks at his friends just standing there wide eyed and open mouth. Bulldog broke the silence saying

“...Your family are multi-billionaires…”

Ripslinger gulped and nodded his head, nervously uttering a yes.

“That...Is...AWESOME!” Dusty shouted, and everyone cheered with agreement.

After that the head butler appeared with 2 other of the family butlers, each rolling a birdcage luggage cart and loading them up with everyone’s bags and suitcases.

“Welcome back young master Ripslinger, and I see you have some friends with you.” The head butler spoke bowing to Ripslinger.

“Haha very funny Jeffrey, I already told you that you don’t you have to act all formal around me and you know that.” Ripslinger spoke to said butler.

Jeffrey chuckled and replied “I know, and it’s really nice to see that you have some friends with you. Care to introduce me.”

Ripslinger turned to his friends and giving out their names as he gestured to each. Jeffrey bowed to them and introduced himself. Before walking off with the other two butlers carrying luggage filled cart, informed Ripslinger that his parents are waiting for him in the main room. Before Jeffrey left Ripslinger asked in a whisper if his dad had that talk with mom, and Jeffrey reassured him that he did.

Inside the mansion,

Ripslinger’s parents are sitting the king sized sofa in the main room. Ripslinger walked in with his friends following behind. He hugged both his parents and then stepped back to introduce his friends

“Mother, Father, these are my friends and fellow air racers. Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, El Chupacabra, Bulldog, and Rochelle.” Ripslinger gestured to each as he gave their names.

“And these are my parents Kristen and Nelson Rider.” Ripslinger then turned to his friends and said “ I also want to introduce you to someone else…”

Ripslinger paused turned and shouted

“ ROCKET!”

A few moments later the sound of something big coming toward them echoed through the room. A moment after a huge _pony_ came running into the room and jumped on Ripslinger standing on his hind legs while he gave his cheeks a sloppy lick, then got up on the couch taking up the rest of the space that was left and laid his head on Ripslinger’s lap he gave it a scratch.

“Guys this is Rocket. He’s a great dane.” Ripslinger said,

and after that Rocket got off the couch and went to introduce himself to each of the racers, starting with Dusty, giving his cheek a sloppy lick

“Wow, I never thought you’d have a dog like this Rip.”

Then Ishani, she gave his head a scratch “Hehe, he certainly is friendly.”

Rochelle, patting his head “ Yes, he sure is a real sweetheart.”

Bulldog, scratching his chin “ And I might say he’s quite a handsome fellow.”

And finally El Chu, “Si. And he is quite large.”

After Rocket finished his introduction he returned to his spot on the couch next to Ripslinger. Nelson spoke up saying

“It’s nice to final meet the friends our son made. Especially considering his _previous attitude_ during the races”

glancing over to his wife to emphasize his last point.

Kristen simply huffed and remained silent. _Oh now I get it._ Dusty thought realizing where Ripslinger’s previous attitude came from, looking over to the others they all got the same realization and gave each other a small grin.

Everyone continued a pleasant conversation while Kristen still sat in silence for about a hour and a half. Then Ripslinger gave all his friends a tour of the mansion. When it started getting late Ripslinger showed everyone to the rooms they’ll be staying in for the week. Realizing that the mansion is a little big for them he gave everyone a room on the same floor and next to his room just to be sure no one gets lost. Both Rochelle and Ishani are sharing the room to the right of his room and El Chu, Dusty, and Bulldog are sharing the room to the left of his room. Rocket walked into the room and everyone said their goodnight Ripslinger told them that he has a big surprise for them tomorrow. And with that everyone closed their doors and went to bed.

Back in Propwash Junction,

Everyone are fast asleep in their homes...unaware that they have a visitor...

**Author's Note:**

> Songs and References:
> 
> Songs  
> Concrete angel from Martina McBride  
> Together Forever from Pokemon  
> The pony(someone) i want to be from MLP  
> Fading from Decyfer Down  
> Walk a little straighter daddy from Billy Currington  
> You'll be in my heart from Phil Collins
> 
> References  
> Skipper finding Sparky crying is from an MLP comic dub Core of the Apple part 1  
> a scene from the teen titans episode "How long is forever" as the argument of ned and zed  
> Rainbow Dash's little catch phrase "That is AWESOME" for Dusty  
> Ripslinger's mother is based on Diamond Tiara's mother  
> That's also where i got the scene of Ripslinger's conversation with his mother


End file.
